


Some things are better left unsaid

by kittymannequin



Series: Avatar Femslash [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Avatar Femslash, Dark Avatar, F/F, Femslash, Korra as the dark avatar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymannequin/pseuds/kittymannequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3 of Avatar Femslash and I'm a bit late but nvm! I actually enjoyed writing this piece very much and considered making it into an actual fic but then I remembered I have one too many already. So ya. Here's: secret!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some things are better left unsaid

You’re breathing fast and hard, it feels like there’s something lodged in your throat and you can’t take a deep, long breath but instead all you’re managing are small, short breaths as you just try to sustain yourself.

You hear someone approaching but the blindfold on your eyes doesn’t really do much justice to your sight. _Kinda its purpose_ , you figure.

The doors open and close swiftly and the familiar click-clack of extremely high heels is suddenly very, _very_ close. It brings out a tornado of memories just before the scent of summer and lemons and jasmine hits you.

You don’t need to see her to know how close she is. You only wish the handcuffs weren’t on your hands so you could reach out and pull her in your lap. The prospect of being punished for that too sends little chills down your spine.

You’ve never been the submissive type. Hell, you brought the world down on its knees, you were light once but you are dark now but for her… For her you’re everything and much, _much_ more. Everything she wants, needs, desires… you will be it.

“Avatar.” She speaks in a low, strict voice. She’s still trying to keep her appearances but you know her too well. There’s a hint of a smirk in that voice and you almost feel like you can see it even with the blindfold.

“Asami.”

“You’ve made a mess, again.” Asami continues as her voice inches closer to you.

“Me? Never.”

Another waft of jasmine and lemons washes over you and you’re certain she’s close, closer than she intended to be because in a matter of seconds you can hear her steady breaths turn shallow and there’s a hitch in her voice when she speaks again.

“What ever shall I do with you, Korra?”

“What you do best, Asami.”

She swallows a chuckle and you feel her tracing a finger down your cheek, brushing over your jaw and sliding down your neck. She settles it on your shoulder and moments later her lips are latched against your neck and she bites in and you’re pretty sure it’s hard enough to break the skin. It’ll sting. And it’ll be purple, so beautifully purple.

“I hate you, you know?” She murmurs against your skin as you feel her weight settle on your thighs when she straddles you. You really want to just break the handcuffs and put your hands on her thighs, squeeze them hard and move them up her sides, inside her blouse and cup her firm, plump breasts but… _Damned handcuffs._

“You love me.” You say as if it’s the simplest thing in the world.

She sighs against your skin and slides her arms behind your head. You feel the blindfold loosen and fall down and you’re met with the sight of her shinning jade eyes fixed straight on yours.

“I do.” She murmurs and leans down, capturing your lips with her own.

You kiss her back with more fervour than ever, as if there’s no tomorrow because, really, you’re never sure if there is one for you. Although, to be honest, the thought of there not being a tomorrow kind of makes you sad ‘cause that means there’d be no Asami as well and well… that’s just sad.

“You know, this world would suck without you.” You murmur against her lips as you kiss her again, painfully and with a passion you didn’t even know you had. But before you can capture her bottom lip between your teeth she pulls away and you whimper at the loss, staring pleadingly with your best puppy dog eyes as she chuckles at you.

“So you wanna tell me you wouldn’t enjoy all of it if I weren’t here?” She’s eyeing you carefully but her smirk is still present in the corner of her lips.

“I wouldn’t.”

“You’d still take what you want, even without me here, Korra. You’d still leave and not come back for months, you’d still kill people and steal from others. You’d still destroying everything and everyone that stood in your path. You’d still be this… this person you’ve become.”

“Does it bother you?”

She glances away and takes a deep breath. When she exhales, slowly, she turns back to you and her eyes are brimming with tears.

“Why do you always have to bring it up?”

You frown and push up, trying to reach her lips but she pulls back and slides off your legs, leaving you sitting alone on the chair in the middle of the room as she walks away to her desk and leans against it.

“You changed and so did I. My love didn’t and it never will. But this… It’s getting harder and harder to keep you a secret, Korra.”

You turn away, after all these years the words still hurt because… you know who you were but you can’t tell what you’ve become. A monster, that’s one thing. A stranger. Wanderer, thief, murderer. A shadow. A memory.

“I’ll understand if you just turn me in.”

“I’d never do that, you jerk. Did you not hear what I just said?” She’s staring at you and even from afar you can see the tears brimming in her eyes.

“I did.”

“Just… try to not be so careless next time. I can’t guarantee I’ll get you out, from whatever you get yourself into, fast enough. Next time someone might be there before me and what then?”

“And then all the shit stops and I die and the world is finally rid of the illness that’s been plaguing it for so long!” You shout, irritated, not by her but by the fact that you know that everything she’s saying makes sense and you know that what you’re saying is the truth and you’re nothing but a pest, an illness… A wrong that needs to be righted.

“And where does that leave me?” Asamii mumbles and there’s a pain in her voice that you haven’t heard in a while.

“Free.”

She pushes herself away from the desk and walks over, straddles you and her hands quickly find their way into your hair, she tugs roughly, pulls your head back making you look up into her eyes.

“I don’t really want to be free.” She mumbles the words, a stray tear spills over and slides down her cheek.

There’s a pain that tugs in your chest and you instantly melt the cuffs – they weren’t really there to restrain you, more to tease – and your palm finds her face as you brush away the tear with your thumb.

“I love you.” You mumble and reach up, capturing her lips, savouring the taste of them because you know every time is the last. And this one isn’t much different.

“My dirty little secret.” She mumbles between kisses, tugging at your lip and nibbling.

“You love me.” You smirk as she locks your upper lip between her teeth and brushes her tongue ever so slightly over it.

“I do.” She murmurs and kisses you, breathlessly.

You kiss her back and it’s strong and rough, tender and sweet at the same time. And it’s also sad, so very sad because somewhere, in the back of your mind, you know this is the last time you’ll be her dirty little secret. 


End file.
